Tu es ce que je veux
by Sakane-Sama
Summary: Nightmare, Gazette, YomixHitsugi - Ils me salissent. les uns après les autres. Mais toi, tu es venu. Et ça, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on est pu me faire, tu sais... LEMON - résumé grave pourri, lisez plutôt xD
1. Un homme étrange

Titre : Tu es ce que je veux.

Auteur : Sakane-sama.

Raiting : Après maintes réflexions, je dirais M.

Pairing : YomixHitsugi (Nightmare), ReitaxRuki (Gazette) les autres je verrais plus tard.

Disclamer : Nightmare et les autres groupes ne m'appartiennent pas, malgré mon désir fou de les avoirs pour moi toute seul… Tout ceci est pure fiction et ne relate pas des faits réels.

Note : J'utilise dans la fic, a part pour quelques uns, les vrais noms des artistes. L'explication est donnée en fin de fic, elles seront numérotées ^___^ sur ce bonne lecture !

Tu es ce que je veux

Je regardais le paysage passer dehors. La pluie était abondante, je suivais la vie passionnante d'une goutte d'eau qui coulait pour aller finir sa vie sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la voiture. Nous étions dans une campagne perdue. Pas d'immeubles, pas de maisons. Rien. Des vaches, de l'herbe, des arbres. Et de la pluie. Tout cela me semblait bien loin de ma ville natale, alors que nous étions seulement a 2h de voiture. Mon père et ma mère avait divorcés un peu plus tôt, mon père étant partis, ma mère n'avait plus assez d'argent pour payer notre grand et luxueux appartement. Nous allions donc nous installer, moi, elle et ma sœur dans une petite maison de campagne qui avait anciennement appartenue à ma grand mère. Et en ce moment, ma mère m'accompagnait à mon nouveau lycée. Je n'étais pas bon élève. Je séchais souvent les cours de mon ancien établissement pour fumer dans un coin. Je n'aimais pas tellement les gens. Ils se moquaient de moi. Les personnes, les gens d'aujourd'hui, elles éprouvent toujours un besoin pressant de critiquer un de tes défauts que tu ne peux pas soigner. Exemple sur moi : Ma taille. J'ai toujours été très petit et je pense que j'ai arrêté de grandir. Alors les gens me tapaient, me traitaient de nabot, pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils en avaient envie. On est pas comme eux, alors ils n'aiment pas. C'est pourquoi je préfère la solitude. C'est mon petit instant de bonheur au lycée. Aller à la grille fumer de quoi me détendre. Ma mère ne le savait pas, et c'était tant mieux. Elle était déjà bien assez flippée pour moi, en même temps, je ne ramenais que des notes en dessous de la moyenne et les professeurs ne m'appréciaient pas, j'avais toujours un bon nombre de mots dans mon carnet de liaison. Ma sœur elle, avait toujours été élève modèle, elle entrait une première année de collège cette année. On me comparait souvent à elle, je n'aimais pas ça. Elle l'ange, moi le démon qui va jamais rien foutre de sa vie. Ca à toujours été comme ça. Et ça ne changera pas de si tôt.

Le paysage filait toujours. Quand soudain, les arbres se dissipèrent peu à peu pour laisser apparaître un petit patelin toujours assez pommé, et non loin d'une petite chapelle, un grand bâtiment. Un panneau d'indication indiquait (O_O sans blague…) « Lycée St Paul ». Un nom étranger ? Ca n'avait en rien l'air d'un nom japonais en tout cas. Une information de plus, dans les patelins pommés du Japon, les lycées ont des noms étrangers. Enfin, tout ça, j'avais beau y réfléchir, je m'en foutais totalement. Je chantonna un petit air d'un groupe de rock japonais que je connaissais, l'histoire de me détendre un peu. La pluie s'était un peu apaisée. La voiture se gara sur le parking du lycée « St Paul ». Ma mère descendit la première, et m'ouvrit. Quand je me fût levé de mon siège, elle me serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Je murmura un faible « C'est bon maman, lâche moi. » Et elle me répondit d'une voix douce : « Amuses toi bien, ne fais pas de bêtises. » Des bêtises. Que j'en fasse où que je n'en fasse pas, je ne voyais pas la différence. Cela n'arrangerais en rien mes résultats scolaire. Je m'avança d'un pas décidé vers mon nouvel établissement. Il était aussi grand qu'un lycée normal. Un bon point. Je ne tarda pas à trouver l'entrée de la vie scolaire, ou une femme qui n'avait pas l'air très commode lisait un roman dont je ne vis pas le nom. De toute façon qu'elle lise ce qu'elle veux, je m'en foutais. Je leva la voix pour signaler ma présence. Elle leva les yeux de son bouquin et me lança :

« - Oui, Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Je suis Jun Chiba (1), nouveau ici, je viens chercher mes affaires et mon emplois du temps.

Jun… Jun… Ah oui, je me souviens, tu viens d'arriver c'est ça ? Je vais te donner ton emplois du temps et tes affaires. Reste ici je reviens. »

Cette femme perdait son temps à parler. Elle venait en faire de répéter ce que je venais de dire. Enfin, ça aussi je m'en fichais. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva avec une pile de livres scolaires dans ses bras et un tas de dossiers.

« - Tiens, ton emploi du temps, tes livres… l'uniforme te sera livré demain. File rejoindre ta classe, le premier cours de la journée commence dans 20 minutes, si tu veux avoir le temps de te retrouver dans l'établissement et de rencontrer des nouveaux camarades… »

Sans broncher, je pris mes affaires, les fourra dans mon sac et me dirigea vers la sortie. Je jeta un bref coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps que j'avais gardé en main. Il y était noté en lettres grasses : « 1ere C ». Mon premier cours était celui de Science Physique, avec un dénommé Monsieur. Kamijo (2) dans le bâtiment A, salle 301.

Je traversa l'immense cours de récréation déserte avant de repérer le bâtiment A. J'y pénétra, les couloirs étaient sombres et pas très rassurants. Mais tout ça, je m'en foutais aussi. Je monta au 3eme étage en empruntant un ascenseur, je n'avais pas envie de me fatiguer en montant les escaliers. Salle 301. J'y étais. Je poussa doucement la porte. A l'intérieur de la salle, une trentaine d'élèves parlaient ensemble de bon cœur, tous riaient aux éclats. C'était un véritable spectacle pour moi. Personne ne sembla remarquer mon entrée, ce qui me rassura. J'alla près du bureau ou serait assis notre prochain professeur, Monsieur Kamijo, et attendis patiemment sa venue. Je n'avais pas envie de parler aux autres élèves, ils riaient bien trop pour moi. Je les regardaient. Ils avaient tous l'air insignifiants, les filles autant que les hommes, surtout les filles. Je n'aimais pas les filles. Elles passaient tout leur temps à se moquer de moi ou à me courir après pour sortir avec moi. C'était bien gentil, mais je n'avais pas envie d'avoir une pouffiasse accrochée au bras avec moi pour la seule envie de coucher avec moi ou de m'embrasser. Personne ne se souciait de moi, et je leur en était reconnaissant. Mon regard s'attarda sur un garçon au fond de la classe, qui ne bougeait pas, ne riais pas, rien. Il restait immobile, et c'était bien le seule qui avait l'air de m'avoir remarqué. Il me jetait parfois des regards noirs, je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi. Il était vraiment… Bizarre. Des cheveux noirs mêchés de rouge de toute part, Un œil noir et profond et un œil qu'il blanchissait à l'aide de lentille de contact je suppose. Sa lèvre inférieur était entièrement recouverte de percings, ainsi que ses arcades. Il avait aussi un autre percing entre les deux yeux, au dessus du cartilage du nez. Il avait de multiples babioles accrochées sur lui, une

trentaine de bijoux, bagues, colliers, bracelets… Etrangement, je le trouvais très beau. Il avait un charme énorme. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant, comme une masse de chaleur enveloppait mon enveloppe corporelle. Je rougissais ? Peut être. Je ne sais pas, je n'avais jamais rougis. Je détourna vite les yeux, sentant mes joues qui s'enflammaient. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et les élèves retournèrent à leur place. Un jeune homme venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il avait de longs cheveux ondulés châtain, de légers airs féminins et des yeux parfaitement bleus. Vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon assez moulant, toutes les filles se chuchotaient à présents des choses incompréensibles et rougissaient bêtement. Quelques yeux se retournèrent vers moi, ils avaient enfin réaliser que j'étais nouveau. Le professeur s'installa dans la chaise de son bureau, se tourna vers moi et me demanda dans un sourire angélique qui fit tourner l'œil de plus d'une :

« - Tu es Jun, un nouveau n'est ce pas ?

Oui.

Je suis le professeur de Science physique, le professeur Kamijo, bienvenu Jun.

Merci.

Tu iras t'asseoir là, à droite, à côté de Yuji (3). »

Il désigna une place libre à côté d'un grand garçon blond, assez beau, les cheveux légèrement ondulés et de beaux yeux noirs. Sans rien dire, j'alla me placer à côté de celui ci, qui me glissa tout bas :

« - Salut ! Moi c'est Baba Yuji, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ni~ya. Sois le bienvenu ici !

- Salut… »

Il m'adressa un grand sourire avant de se re-concentrer sur le cours que venait de commencer le professeur Kamijo. Il avait l'air gentil… C'est une des première fois que l'on me souriait. D'habitude on se contentait de me jeter un regard mauvais. Je n'essaya pas de suivre le cours. Je n'arrivais à me concentrer sur rien du tout. Car je sentais son regard brûlant sur mon dos. Son regard à lui. Pourquoi me fixais t-il bon sang ?! Je n'avais rien fais de mal… Du moins je pense. Kamijo monta la voix d'un ton, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

« - Hitsugi, tu peux me répéter ce que je viens de dire ? A moins que monsieur ne soit trop occupé à fixer le dos de monsieur Jun. »

Je rougis violemment. J'hasarda un regard dans mon dos, rien que pour croiser une nouvelle fois son regard. Kamijo avait raison. J'avais raison. Il me fixait. D'un regard qui n'exprimait rien, que je ne compris pas. Quand il vit que je m'étais retourné, il dévia le regard vers Kamijo.

« - Pardonnez moi monsieur, j'ai eu moment d'inattention. Je ne recommencerais pas.

Tu as bien intérêt Hitsugi, tu finiras par être collé. Et Bon sang, enlève moi cette lentille, ce n'est pas autorisé en cours ! »

En guise de réponse, Hitsugi jeta au professeur un regard noir et cligna de l'œil, ce qui fit tomber la lentille blanche dans la paume de sa main, laissant apparaître un deuxième œil noir tout aussi profond que le premier. Il glissa la lentille dans une petite boîte et reporta son attention sur le tableau remplit de notes. Pendant le reste de cours, je n'arrêta pas de penser à lui, quand la sonnerie retentit. Le professeur Kamijo donna les devoirs pour le surlendemain, remballa ses affaires et s'en alla. Une bande de garçon vinrent taper la discute à Ni~ya. Celui ci d'ailleurs, m'adressa la parole :

« - Tu as vu, Kamijo est sympa hein ? Ca t'a plu ton premier cours ? »

Je hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

« - Je te présente au reste de la bande… lui c'est Sakito… »

Un grand blond au visage parfaitement féminin et au cheveux soutenus en l'air par de la laque sourit et dit :

« - Yo !

Lui Ruka, il sort des vannes pourraves à longueur de journée, faut pas prêter attention.

Mais je t'emmerde ! »

Un grand brun au cheveux longs avait parlé, il avait un percing au nez et un cache-œil noir, ses cheveux étaient soutenus en arrière.

« - Reita, celui avec un bandeau sur le nez, il est bête mais mignon et c'est le copain de Ruki, le petit brun frisés avec des lunettes de mouche noires.

Comment ça bête ?

T'énerve pas Rei-chan, tu sais toi même que Ni~ya te surpasse en intelligence.

Chéri comment oses tu prendre sa défense ?

Oui mais moi aussi je t'aime. »

Tiens, ils étaient… ? Un homme et un homme ? Enfin, ça aussi, je m'en foutais. Et puis, Il n'y avait rien de très choquant finalement. Ils avaient tous l'air très gentils, mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ils m'adressent la parole. Je ne suis pas très digne d'intérêt… Finalement, je réussis à ouvrir la bouche :

« - Dis, Ni~ya…

Jun tu as une voix magnifique !

Tais toi Sakito, tu vois pas qu'il me parle ? Oui ?

Tu le connais bien… Hitsugi ? »

Ni~ya ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« - Et bien… non je ne le connais pas très bien… Il est assez mystérieux et n'adresse la parole à pas beaucoup de monde. Mais il est très gentil. Du moins, quand je lui ai parlé, c'est l'impression qu'il me donnait. Ruka le connaît mieux que moi.

Ah bon ?, lançais-je, un regard interrogateur vers le dénommé grand brun, Ruka.

Oui… Je le connais depuis le collège, c'est un bon pote. Il a pas toujours vécu des choses très sympas, et il est très renfermé. D'ailleurs il n'arrêtait pas de te fixer tout à l'heure.

Ah… Je… »

Je rougit de nouveau à cette pensée. Son regard brûlant, posé sur mon dos me donnais des frissons. J'étais avide de connaître tout de lui, sa vie, ses envies, ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas… Il me fascinait. Pas seulement pour son apparence hors du commun, mais aussi pour la façon dont ses yeux s'exprimaient… Je pris une décision.

« - Je vais aller lui parler.

Ah ? t'es bien courageux, Jun, même moi j'oserais pas, lança Reita. »

Je ne prêta pas attention aux remarques des autres, j'étais concentré sur mon objectif. Je me dirigea vers sa place, où il continuait de me fixer, au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais. Quand je fût assez près de lui, je le regarda dans les yeux, ce qui me déstabilisa un peu et je réussis à articuler :

« - Euh… Je… Salut…

Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

Je fût assez surpris de la façon dont il m'avait adressé la parole, froidement, je fût même un peu blessé, lui qui m'avait fixé pendant toute l'heure précédente.

« - Je voulais… juste faire connaissance… »

Il se leva d'un coup et sortit de la pièce, me jeta un regard noir. Je ne compris pas franchement sa façon de m'esquiver. Et ça, pour une fois, je ne m'en foutais pas. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je les ravala. Et puis quoi encore ? Faire ma tapette parce qu'un mec m'avait évité de la sorte ? Je ne suis pas soumis ! Je retourna d'un pas frustré et rageur vers les autres garçons, et m'assis à ma place. Ruka me demanda :

« - Tiens, il est partit, tu l'as faire fuir ?

Je lui ai juste dis que je voulais faire connaissance et il est partit, dis-je d'une voix boudeuse.

Tu sais quoi… ?

Quoi ?

Je crois que tu plais à Hitsugi.

Quoi ?! »

Je faillit tomber de ma chaise. Moi ? lui plaire ? Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Et puis, Hitsugi m'avait rejeté d'une façon pas très sympa, je n'avais même plus envie de lui reparler ! Bon d'accord, encore un petit peu, mais quand même ! Un autre professeur, monsieur Maya (4) entra alors dans la salle, faisant peu à peu taire les élèves.

Durant toute les heures du matin, je ne revu Hitsugi. Je me demandais vaguement où celui ci pouvait être. La cloche qui indiquait l'heure du self sonna. Tout les élèves de ma classe se précipitèrent vers la sortie, et mes nouveaux « amis » m'attendèrent. Ils étaient vraiment bizarres ces mecs. Reita vînt jusqu'à moi en premier :

« - Tu viens manger avec nous, hein Jun ?

Ah… Je…

Allez sois sympa !

D'accord…

Cool ! D'ailleurs, tu voudrais pas un surnom ? T'a l'air vraiment sympa, faire parti de la bande te dérangerait ?

Hein mais je ?

Un surnom plus cool… Yo… Yo-quelque chose.

Yomi ?

Ouais, Yomi, c'est cool ça !

C'est un surnom que m'avais donné mon père…, dis-je en regardant le sol d'un air triste.

Désormais on t'appellera Yomi ! Bienvenu dans la bande mec ! »

Sur ce, il rejoignit les autres, attrapant au passage Ruki par la taille et lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué l'air triste sur mon visage. Tant mieux, je n'aimais pas que l'on le remarque. Sans une autre remarque, je rejoignis les autres en silence.

J'avais rarement parlé et souris en une seule journée. C'était la première fois que je me sentais bien avec des gens, des amis ? peut être. J'aimerais bien. Ils étaient gentils et attentionnés, moi qui aimais la solitude, cette fois si être avec eux ne me dérangeais pas le moins du monde. Nous riaient de tout et de rien, mangeons tranquillement. Mais un détail m'avais échappé. Au fond du réfectoire, il nous regardait. Ce qui me déstabilisa. Il avait finis de manger, les bras croisés, le regard avec une expression indéfinissable, il nous fixait. Me fixait. Je rougis. C'est fou quand même, en une journée, j'avais rougis 5 fois alors que je ne l'avais jamais fais avant. Mon regard croisa le sien un instant, mais j'en m'en détourna bien vite… Il me faisait un tel effet… Une jeune fille vînt le rencontrer. Je me demandais ce qu'elle lui voulait. Sakito chuchota à Ruka :

« - Regarde qui approche Hitsugi… »

Ruka fronça directement les sourcils. Comme je me demandais de qui il s'agissait, j'osa :

« - Qui est ce ?

- Azuka. Une vraie peste… Elle se tape presque tout les mecs du lycée, et sa prochaine victime est Hitsugi. Elle ne changera pas avant de l'avoir attiré dans son lit. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir… »

Mes joues s'enflammèrent, qu'est ce que cette… je me passe des détails, allait faire à draguer Hitsugi ? Bon d'accord, je ne le connaissais pas, il m'avait sauvagement rejeté, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être énormément jaloux. Pour cacher ma gène et ma colère, je demanda à Ruka :

« - Pourquoi tu es bien placé ?

Je… » Son regard devint soudain triste, plein de honte et de remords.

« - Je fais partis d'une de ses « victimes »

Ah… ?

Elle perd son temps avec Hitsugi. Il n'est pas le moins du monde intéressé par les femmes. »

Il n'était pas attiré par les femmes ? Quelque part dans le coin de mon cœur, cette information me rassura… Mais bordel, qu'est ce que ce Hitsugi venait faire dans une partie de mon cœur ? Pourquoi occupait-il la moindre de mes pensées ? J'avais une soudaine envie de me prendre la tête entre les mains, me cacher, me frapper.  
Je les observa en silence, Ruka et Sakito aussi. La jeune fille semblait lui dire quelque chose. Hitsugi lui répondit. Elle reparla. Il répondit et lui lança un regard noir. La jeune fille partit, un sourire agaçant collé aux lèvres. Ruka murmura :

« - Je me demande ce qu'elle lui a dit. »

Sakito lui tapota l'épaule. Le brun se leva d'un coup, ôta la main de Sakito de son épaule.

« - Je devrais peut être lui parler.

Je viens avec toi »

Sakito s'était levé à son tour. Il allèrent tout deux vers Hitsugi. Je réagis au dernier moment et attrapa la veste de Ruka.

« - Attendez !

Qu'est ce qu'il y a, demanda t-il d'un air surpris.

Je viens avec vous.

Comme tu veux. »

Reita m'attrapa par le bras, m'avança vers lui et me chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix pleine de sous entendus.

« - Fais gaffe Yom-Yom, si jamais tu t'approche trop de lui alors qu'il te fixe comme ça, il va te manger tout cru. »

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? C'était quoi cette voix et cet air… pervers ? Oui presque. Ca va bien oui ? Il allait s'avancer vers moi, me pousser contre un mur et m'embrasser langoureusement pendant qu'on y était ? Il me lâcha le bras et je couru rejoindre Ruka et Sakito qui étaient déjà partis vers « **lui** ». Ca commençait vraiment à devenir une habitude, il me fixait. Ruka lui lança un simple :

« - Yo Hitsu, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé.

Salut Hitsu ! »

Moi ? je ne dis rien. J'avais trop peur. Je préférais rester sans bouger bien tranquille, le regarder. Il leva les yeux vers Ruka et Sakito, essayait de détacher son regard du mien.

« - Ruka, la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, s'était hier matin. »

Mon dieu, il avait une voix tellement angélique, quand celle ci n'était pas totalement remplie de haine…

« - Dis moi, qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait cette pétasse ? »

Hitsugi regarda dans la direction qu'avait pris Azuka il y a quelques instant.

« - Rien.

Hitsu…

Et puis, c'est tes affaires ? Ruka, tu as toujours eu la fâcheuse habitude de mettre ton nez dans ce qui ne te regardais pas… »

Sakito pris la défense de Ruka.

« - Hitsugi, tu es pas sympa, tu sais bien que Ruka…

Je m'en fous. Si vous êtes venus pour me parler de ça, partez. »

Ruka déglutit difficilement et dit à Sakito :

« - Hitsugi à sans doute raison, ce n'est pas nos affaires…

Mais Ruka…

Laisse Sakito. »

Sakito jeta un regard plein de tristesse à Ruka, tandis qu'Hitsugi fixait son assiette vide, l'air subitement désolé. Le caïd s'en voulait ? Ca me faisais rire intérieurement. Ruka reprit la parole, soudainement plus joyeux, avec un faux sourire. D'ailleurs, pourquoi souriait-il alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de sourire ? Je n'en savais rien. C'était plus stupide qu'autre chose.

« - Alors Hitsu, tu as fait la connaissance avec Yomi ? »

Il me regarda et me dit :

« - Reita nous a appris ton nouveau surnom. »

Hitsugi parut soudainement terriblement gêné. Je l'étais aussi. Ses joues rougissaient à vue d'œil, il déglutit.

« - Oui…

Il est sympa hein, il fait partit de la bande maintenant ! Hein Yomi ?, me sourit-il. »

Hitsugi était plus rouge que jamais. J'avais la bouche entrouverte, je ne savais que dire.

« - Je… »

Il se leva soudain de table, pris son plateau, lança à Ruka et Sakito un bref « Salut » et s'éloigna. Sakito siffla.

« - Eh beeeeeh ! tu dois lui en faire un effet au Tsugi-kun pour qu'il devienne rouge comme ça ! »

Foutus rougissements ! Je répliqua :

« - Pour qu'il m'évite comme ça oui. »

Sakito rigola, me pris par les épaules et m'entraîna vers la table où tout les autres avaient déjà remballés leurs plateaux.

Les cours de l'après midi se déroulèrent sans problème, son regard brûlant devenait maintenant une habitude. Pendant les pauses, je restais souvent dans mon coin, pendant que les autres se rassemblaient autour de Ni~ya pour discuter. Quand la cloche qui indiquait que nous devions nous en aller sonna, je lança un bref « au revoir » aux gars, pris mon sac et alla jusqu'à la grille bondée du lycée pour attendre ma mère. Il y avait du monde. Beaucoup trop de monde. Je ne m'étais pas encore habitué à autant de monde. Je décida alors d'aller chercher un coin plus tranquille, un petit abris de bus légèrement écarté du lycée. Je m'accouda à la paroi de l'abris, je regardais sans grand intérêt les arbres dont les feuilles volaient à cause du vent. Il se passa plusieurs minutes quand une voix familière me sortit de ma demi-conscience.

« - Dis, tu le fais exprès ou tu ne pas réellement pas aperçu ? »

Je me retourna. Je faillit pousser un cri de surprise. Il était là, assis dans un coin de l'abris, les bras croisés sur ses genoux, une clope à la main, son sac de cours posé à côté de lui. Mon dieu comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en apercevoir ? Kami-sama, que dois-je faire ? Je fit violemment volte face et bredouilla :

« - Je… Mais… C'est que… En fait…

Tu ne m'avais pas vu ?

Non.. Je… Euh… »

Il soupira et tourna la tête. Il semblait prendre son courage à deux mains.

« - Désolé pour tout à l'heure. 'Suis pas très sociable. »

C'était moi ou il s'excusait ? Je ne rêvais pas ? Il rougit légèrement, ce qui lui donnait une bouille trop mignonne, malgré ses airs de caïd. Il se leva, sortit un paquet de clope de sa poche et me le tendit :

« - T'en veux.

Je… Je m'étais dis qu'il fallait que j'arrête de fumer, mais si tu me le propose… »

Je sortit une cigarette de la pochette, pris un briquet dans ma poche, porta la clope à ma bouche et l'alluma. J'en tira une bouffée. Il n'arrêtait toujours pas de me fixer.

Sans que je puisse réfléchir, il écarta ma main de ma bouche en me saisissant par le poignet, se planta en face de moi. Je n'eu rien compris. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait, ni ses intentions.

« - Je peux te poser… une question ?

J… O-oui… ?

Si je t'embrasse sauvagement là tout de suite, tu diras rien ? »

J'eu a penne le temps de dire : « Hein ? ». J'eu à penne le temps de réfléchir. J'eu a penne le temps de réagir. J'eu à penne le temps de penser qu'il m'avait déjà bloqué brutalement sur la paroi et qu'il avait déjà saisi mes lèvres avec une telle puissance que j'en étais resté un instant tout étourdi. En fait, je crois que je n'eu jamais réfléchis à ce qu'il m'avait fait. Personne ne m'avait donné le moindre baiser sur les lèvres. C'était une sensation que je ne saurais décrire. On a chaud… On a froid… on ne comprend plus rien, on n'arrive même plus à réfléchir. J'avais entrouvert ma bouche de surprise, et il en avait profité pour y glisser sa langue. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il était en train de sauvagement caresser mon palais et ma langue, qu'il m'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Notre baiser était entre-coupé pour reprendre notre souffle, mais à penne nos lèvres étaient séparées, elles se ressoudaient directement. Ma langue répondait avidement à ses appels, mes mains étaient enfouies dans ses cheveux, les caressaient fougueusement. Lui m'avait serré tout contre son corps brûlant, ses bras passés autour de ma taille passaient de temps en temps caresser mes fesses (il est entreprenant le Hitsugi 8D). C'était la première fois que je ressentais autant de sensations à la fois. La joie, le désir, le plaisir, la peur, toutes étaient mélangées pour donner une mixture complètement folle qui vous faisait presque perdre conscience. Nous restâmes comme cela, à s'embrasser, pendant quelques minutes. J'aurais pu rester dans ses bras éternellement. Quand il s'écarta de quelques millimètres, je mordilla tendrement sa lèvre inférieure pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais continuer. Il ne répondit cependant pas à mon appel silencieux. Il glissa ses lèvres vers mon cou pour le mordre et l'embrasser avidement. Son souffle chaud me fit frissonner. Mes mains étaient toujours fermement agrippées à ses cheveux, elles le forçait à coller ses lèvres tout contre moi. Nous restâmes encore comme ça quelques instants. Sans rien dire. Ses lèvres sur mon coup, il respirait bruyamment. Il me serra un peu plus tout contre lui. Je fit de même et huma son odeur tant enivrante. J'ouvris les yeux. Une voiture rouge s'avançait vers le parking… Une voiture familière. Oh non ! Je repoussa Hitsugi à contre cœur brutalement et couru vers le parking. Si jamais ma mère m'avait vu comme ça dans les bras d'un homme que je ne pouvais connaître depuis seulement quelques heures, ce qui était le cas, s'en étais fini pour moi. Il resta un moment comme ça, à me regarder m'éloigner. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, mais je les ravala.

Ma mère sortit et m'ouvris la portière. Elle était assez souriante, elle me regarda un instant et me dis :

« - Jun, tu es tout rouge, tu as couru ?

Oui, c'est ça, j'ai… couru…

Bon ! Sinon ça c'est bien passé ta première journée ?

A merveille.

C'est vrai ? C'est super ça, Jun-chan ! »

Je resta silencieux. J'ouvris la portière, jeta un dernier regard à la personne avec qui j'avais échangé mon premier baiser quelques instants plus tôt et m'installa sur le siège passager.

Je repris comme ce matin, mon exploration de gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinaient sur la fenêtre. Je ne pensais plus à rien, à part à lui. Lui, lui, lui, lui ou encore lui, seuls étaient les mots qui me traversaient l'esprit. Son visage me réapparaissait en détail, ses lèvres fines, sa peau pâle, son regard sombre et ses nombreux percings qui lui donnait tant de charme… Je l'aimais, il n'en faisait aucun doute. Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un. Encore moins d'un homme. Les secrets de l'amour étaient bien trop nombreux pour moi, j'en savais encore trop peu. Le trajet se fit en silence, jusqu'au collège de ma sœur, un peu plus loin du lycée. Nous attendîmes quelques instants sur le parking avant qu'une petite brune aux yeux noisette accourt vers nous. Ma mère ouvrit la portière et ma sœur se précipita dans ses bras. Ces bons sentiments ne me donnait à moi qu'une envie. Pardon, deux. Sois me pendre, sois retourner dans les bras de mon désormais Hitsugi. Me sœur s'installa sur la banquette arrière et, comme elle le faisait d'habitude, commença à raconter sa journée. Elle m'énerve à un point ou cela devient vraiment insoutenable.

« - Tu sais quoi maman ? J'ai rencontré un garçon vraiment gentil aujourd'hui et… »

Blablabla… Ca n'en finissait pas. C'était vraiment horriblement dur à supporter. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ma sœur, non, c'est que je n'aime pas sa grande gueule. Moi aussi j'ai plein de truc à raconter, mais je ferme ma gueule parce que ça n'intéresse personne.

« - Maman, tu sais, quoi, aujourd'hui j'ai eu mon premier baiser avec la personne la plus merveilleuse de toute la terre. C'est un mec, mais je m'en fou complètement, j'suis gay et alors ? Enfin bref passons, J'ai eu mon premier baiser et c'était merveilleux, j'ai faillit m'évanouir tellement il me faisait ressentir de sensations… »

Mais oui bien sûr. Comme si j'allais sortir ça… J'aime le silence. Donc en gros, j'en avais marre que ma sœur soit aussi bavarde. Je savais que si je protestais, je me ferais engueuler. Donc je ne dirais rien. Tout le trajet dura comme ça, entre les rires de ma mère, les bavardages de ma sœur et… Mon silence. Une fois arrivés, nous descendîmes de la voiture tout trois, entrâmes dans la maison en un silence presque apaisant et nous montâmes dans nos chambres respectives moi et ma sœur, tandis que ma mère préparait le repas. Je jeta mes affaires dans un coin de la pièce et observa un instant ma nouvelle chambre. Elle n'était décorée que de quelques posters que j'avais eu le temps de mettre hier soir. Un poster de Dir en Grey, un de X japan et un des Rollings stones (5). Faudrait que je mette les autres un jour. Une guitare était posée dans un coin de la pièce, à côté de mon bureau où trônait un ordinateur portable. La seule chose que j'aimais réellement dans la vie, à part mes désormais nouveaux amis et Hitsugi, était la musique. J'aimais chanter, jouer de la guitare. Personne ne m'avait jamais entendu chanter, je n'aimais pas chanter en public. Je ne sais donc pas si je chante bien ou mal. Dans un autre coin, il y avait une grande coiffeuse, avec maquillage, brosses et babioles en tout genre. J'aimais choquer, visuellement, les gens. J'avais souvent du maquillage assez recherché et mes cheveux avaient une coupe étrange, mêché de toute part de blond. Je comptais me faire bientôt une couleur Orange/Rouge. Enfin bref. Ma chambre était assez en bordel, et j'avais bien la flemme de la ranger. Je m'allongea sur le lit, resta un instant pensif. Son visage me réapparu, et comme je n'avais pas envie de penser encore plus à lui, je me dis que la seule chose à faire était de travailler. Travailler moi ? Je n'avais jamais encore eu cette envie, c'était bien la première fois. Je posa mes affaires scolaires sur mon bureau, je m'assis et je commença à travailler. En fait, c'était assez vain, car je n'avais rien compris, et je n'avais pas écouté en cours, vu que son regard me pesait sur le dos. Je boucla vite fais un exercice de maths et un exercice de français, révisa un peu ma Science physique et compléta une carte donnée en histoire géo. Une fois les devoirs finis, je rangea mes affaires dans mon sac et m'allongea de nouveau sur mon lit. J'allais devoir attendre énormément de temps avant de revoir Hitsugi. Une nuit sans lui, c'était comme du vin sans alcool, c'était impensable. Dire que celui était arrivé dans ma vie seulement quelques heures auparavant, ce n'était même pas imaginable. Je n'avais jamais autant été amoureux… A vrai dire, je n'avais même jamais été amoureux, alors… Une voix s'éleva, elle venait de la cuisine.

« - Les enfants ? Vous venez manger ? »

Ma mère. Je me leva de mon lit en silence, descendit les escaliers et me dirigea vers la cuisine. Ma sœur était déjà présente, accoudée, une sourire énervant sur le visage. Je n'aimais pas quand les gens souriaient pour rien. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, ma sœur racontait le reste de sa journée, moi, je ne disais rien. Ma mère me questionna alors :

« - Et toi mon chéri ? Je sais que tu ne parles jamais beaucoup, mais comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Et bien… C'était une journée normale. Je me suis fait des amis grâce à mon voisin de table et… C'est tout.

C'est bien alors ! Ton nouveau lycée te plait ?

C'est un lycée comme les autres.

Ah.. »

Elle ne dit plus rien. Le reste du repas se passa en silence. En débarrassant la table, ma sœur me demanda :

« - Dis, Nii-chan, tu voudrais pas m'aider pour mes devoirs. »

Je réfléchis un instant.

« - Tu peux très bien te débrouiller toute seule. Je pourrais pas t'aider de toute façon. »

Elle afficha une moue déçue et monta en silence dans sa chambre après avoir rangé la dernière assiette dans le placard.

Ce soir là, je m'endormis sans trop de difficultés. Son visage me tenais de toute façon compagnie dans la plupart de mes rêves… Vivement le lycée !

Je suis assez contente de ce chapitre ^^ Il faut dire que j'étais inspirée !! xD Ca vous a plu ? un petit commentaire peut être ? ^^

Explications :

Jun Chiba est le vrai nom de Yomi, Chanteur du groupe Nightmare

Kamijo est le chanteur du groupe Versailles

Baba Yuji est le vrai nom de Ni~ya, bassiste du groupe Nightmare

Maya est le Chanteur et le guitariste du Groupe LM.C

Bah oui, il écoute de la bonne musique notre Yom' chan ! xD


	2. Soupçons

Quelque chose me touche... Quelque chose me parle... Qu'est ce ? C'est lui ? Oui je le vois, il est juste à côté de moi... Mais nous sommes en pleine nuit. Alors je rêve ? Quel beau rêve... Pourtant, ces appels semblent si réels. Je sens vraiment un contact contre ma peau. Si je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux ? Non, ce serait casser un tel rêve. Que ce passe t-il ? Il disparaît ? Non, reviens... Oh et puis...

J'ouvris les yeux. Ces appels venaient en fait tout simplement de ma mère, qui est en train de me secouer comme un prunier. J'eus du mal à articuler:

« - Ma-maman ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle avait l'air mécontente et soucieuse.

« - Ca fait deux minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller ! C'était pour te demander de veiller sur ta petite soeur aujourd'hui, elle est malade.

Ma-malade ?

Oui malade. Elle a vomit il y a quelques instants, j'ai tout nettoyé, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle reste toute seule à la maison aujourd'hui. Moi je pars au travail. »

Je réfléchis un instant, du moins j'essayais de mettre un sens sur les mots qu'elle me dictait. Ma soeur, malade. Ca c'était pas trop dur. Moi je devais... Rester avec elle. Ah mais non pas ça !

« - Non ! »

Ma mère me regarda, surprise.

« - Quoi ? »

Je ne voulais pas rester ici aujourd'hui, je voulais aller au lycée, je voulais le revoir...

« - Je ne peux pas.

Pourquoi ça ? Tu pourras quand même l'expliquer à tes professeurs...

Mais ce n'est pas ça...

Jun, fait moi plaisir et fait le. Je ne te demande pas grand chose. »

Comme je n'avais pas d'autres arguments, il me fallait apparemment accepter.

« - Je... d'accord...

merci. Merde, je dois partir, à ce soir mon ange. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de partir. Dès que la porte claqua, je regarda mon réveil. 6H30... Il allait sonner dans 10 minutes. Comme j'étais maintenant parfaitement réveillé, Je décida d'éteindre l'alarme et d'aller me préparer directement. Je sauta de mon lit, et commença à préparer mon sac. Vous me direz, pourquoi préparer son sac alors qu'on ne va pas au lycée ? Eh bien j'allais tout simplement y aller. Je VEUX le revoir. Pas question que je loupe une journée que j'aurais pu passer avec la simple aura de sa présence. Je me dirigea vers le chambre de ma sœur une fois mon sac bouclé. Une légère odeur nauséabonde régnait encore dans la chambre. Elle était allongée sur son lit, le teint livide. Je ne voyais pas vraiment comment on pouvait tomber malade en une nuit comme ça. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, me remarqua.

« - Nee-san...

Ecoute Satsuki, je peux vraiment pas manquer le lycée aujourd'hui. Tu vas rester bien sagement dans ton lit et pas bouger ok ? Je vais te donner des médicaments au cas où tu te sentirais mal. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés.

« - Je-je vais rester toute seule...?

Oui. Si jamais ça va vraiment pas, appelle moi sur mon portable, d'accord ?

Mais... Nee-san...

Merci Satsuki. »

Je dois avouer que je me dégoutais moi même. C'était vraiment pas sympa ce que je venais de faire.

J'hésitai un instant à réellement fermer la porte derrière moi. Le regretterais-je ? Son visage me revint en tête, et finalement, je la claqua et dévala les escaliers. Je finis de me préparer en vitesse, attrapa mon sac et m'en alla. Ce n'était pas bien ce que je faisais, je le savais. Mais je voulais le revoir. Je vous bassine peut être avec ça, mais vous ne comprendrez jamais. Après environ 20 minutes de bus, j'arrivai devant le lycée. Il ventait ce jour là, il faisait bien froid. Il y avait du monde dans la cour, je reconnu parmi toutes ces personnes Reita. Je m'approcha et le salua. Comme je n'avais pas grand chose à lui dire, nous restâmes là, a greloter dans nos vêtements, gelés, jusqu'à que Ruki n'arrive. Le petit brun déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et me serra la main. Sakito arriva ensuite, nous salua et nous questionna:

« - Vous savez où est Ruka ?

Je crois l'avoir vu avec Hitsugi, répondit Reita.

Hi-Hitsugi ?

Oui, apparemment il est déterminé à savoir ce qu'il fait.

Comment ça ?

Hitsugi est mystérieux, il part toujours du lycée après tout le monde et personne ne sait où se trouve sa maison. Enfin bref. »

Sa maison... Je me demandais dans quel genre d'endroit Hitsugi vivait. Si j'ai le courage, je lui demanderais un jour. La sonnerie retentit dans la cour et tout les élèves se mirent à chercher leur salle de classe. Je jeta un regard vide vers la foule, me demandant vaguement où pouvait-il être.

POV Ruka.

Je m'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de voir quelqu'un l'approcher comme ça parce qu'il recula vivement. Je me planta devant lui et dis calmement.

«- Salut Hitsu.

Si c'est encore pour me poser des questions auxquelles tu n'auras pas de réponse, ça ne sert à rien, Ruka. »

Je soupira.

« - Je veux juste savoir ce que tu fais après les cours.

Je rentre chez moi, comme tout lycéens.

Mais tu n'es pas un lycéen comme les autres.

Ecoute, Ruka, c'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec toi une fois qu'il faut te croire tout permis. Ma vie ne te regarde pas. »

A ces paroles, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Je considère cet homme comme un de mes plus chers amis... Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Lui au moins, il a su faire quelque chose quand je me suis fais abusé de cette fille, il avait juste l'air de me comprendre... Quand j'essaye de l'aider, il m'envoie chier. C'est quoi, cette répartition des choses ?

« - Tu... Des fois, en cours, tu as du mal à marcher, en sport, je remarque des blessures sur ton corps que tu as de mal à dissimuler... Hitsugi, je sais que quelqu'un te fait du mal... mais comment ? Qui ?

Ta gueule !

Laisse moi t'aider comme moi tu m'as aidé !

C'est du passé ! Maintenant laisse moi !

Hitsugi ! »

Le son de la sonnerie couvrit ma voix. Hitsugi se détourna et se dirigea vers la salle de notre prochain cours. Je le suivis en silence. Je ne voulais pas qu'il aille mal...

POV Yomi.

La journée se passa tranquillement, Hitsugi a été présent à tout les cours, sauf celui de Français, car on m'avait prévenu de toute façon, qu'il le séchait tout le temps. Moi personnellement, je ne comprenais rien aux langues étrangères, même le cours de Japonais me paraissaient plus intéressants. Enfin bref, pourtant, bien qu'il ai été là, je ne lui ai pas parlé. Je ne trouve jamais le courage de m'avancer vers lui. A la sortie des cours, je le rejoint, à l'arrêt de bus. Étonnamment, quand il me vit arriver, un sourire illumina son visage. C'était le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. C'est comme si, tout s'animait sur son faciès, comme si son corps se remplissait à nouveau de vie. A cette vue, je ne put m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

Je m'approcha doucement et dit simplement:

« - Salut. »

Et malheureusement, je rougis. Je crois que je ne m'y habituerais jamais.

« - Tu rougis après la pelle qu'on s'est roulée hier ? On dirais une vierge effarouchée.

Hey ! »

Je m'apprêtais à riposter, quand il me prit par la taille, et m'embrassa encore une fois, le moment que j'avais attendu tout au long de la journée... Et nous restâmes là, encore et encore, à glisser nos langues dans le palais de l'autre.

POV Hitsugi.

Je quitta ses lèvres une bonne fois pour toute. Je n'avais pas forcément envie d'arrêter ce long et doux baiser qui nous unissait, mais il le fallait. J'allais être en retard. Il plaqua sa main dans mes cheveux pour essayer de se re-aggriper à mes lèvres, mais je le repoussa à contre cœur. Ses yeux se remplirent soudainement de larmes. Oh non… je ne voulais pas le faire pleurer… Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Je veux qu'il garde le sourire, pour toujours, faire de son existence la plus heureuse des vies. Et je voulais aussi qu'il m'aime, je voulais l'aimer plus que tout et lui donner le plus d'amour possible et imaginable. Des larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues, que je sécha à coup de langue. Je le ré embrassa le plus langoureusement que je pu et le serra bien fort dans mes bras. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoirs un instant puis me dis :

« - Il est 18h40. Seulement, tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? J'ai encore du temps.

J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Et je suis déjà en retard. Pardon Yomi. Je t'aime.»

Ca me faisait bizarre de dire Je t'aime à quelqu'un. Mais c'était la seule phrase qui convenait.

Je déposa un dernier et chaste baiser sur ses douces lèvres puis le desserra de mes bras et m'en alla en courant, le laissant là, seul, devant notre arrêt de bus préféré. Je me sentais énormément coupable de le laisser, mais je devais y aller. Je devais, comme chaque soir, aller me punir de mon existence, me punir de ne pas pouvoir le rendre plus heureux, me punir de tout mes anciens pêchés. Il était l'heure d'aller me salir.

Je couru pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant d'arriver devant le bâtiment que je retrouvais chaque soir après les cours. Mais au lieu d'entrer dans le bâtiment principal, je le contourna et m'enfonça dans les ténèbres d'une ruelle sombre. J'entra dans une espèce de petite maison, bien isolée. Une voix, cette voix, la voix que je haïssais tant m'y attendait, et retentit :

« -Tu es en retard, Hitsugi.

Pardonne moi, père.

Non. Tu sais très bien qu'à toi, je ne pardonne jamais rien. Il y a un client qui attend. Tâche de le satisfaire.

Oui, père. »

"Il" Me désigna une porte. Une porte que j'ouvrais tout les soirs, à la même heure, pour y faire la même chose. Quelle chose ? Salir mon corps entier en l'abandonnant, en me le faisant posséder par des êtres ignobles, par des gens que je ne connaissais pas, que je n'aimais pas. Jamais. Jamais je n'eus éprouvé le moindre plaisir à entrer dans cette pièce. Jamais je n'eus éprouvé le moindre plaisir en donnant mon être à ces personnes ou en les faisant monter au septième ciel. Jamais je n'eus éprouvé le moindre plaisir à les satisfaire sexuellement. Pourtant, je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais. Je ne fais qu'ici ma punition pour avoir l'avoir fais sombrer dans un cercueil pour l'éternité.

Avant lui, je n'étais qu'une coquille vide, un corps sans âme. J'étais un humain parmi les autres, une erreur parmi les autres. Je parcourais les couloirs de mon lycée ou les rues de ma ville comme les autres humains. Pourtant, je n'avais pas d'âme. Enfin, c'était comme ci. Mon regard était vide, n'exprimait rien. Je ne sais toujours pas d'ailleurs si il exprime quelque chose. Ma vie était comme un ciel sans étoile, comme une mer sans poissons. Lui, il a traversé mon ciel, il l'a illuminé de milliers de points brillants et rassurants. Lui, il a parcourut ma mer, il l'a remplie de vie. Grâce à lui, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu plus un humain. Je ne le connaissais depuis que peu de temps, et j'avais déjà l'impression de le connaître par cœur.

Aille. Un horrible machin venait de me pénétrer brusquement. Il aime bien m'envoyer des Sadomasochistes.

POV. Yomi

Pourquoi il part ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il est si tôt ! Je laissais couler mes larmes égoïstes. Je le voulais, maintenant ! Il a dit qu'il était en retard ? Mais en retard où ? À quoi ? Ah, Hitsugi, tu es trop mystérieux !

J'ai pris une décision. J'allais le suivre. Pourquoi ? Car je voulais savoir qu'est ce qui me retirais ainsi l'homme que j'aimais. Je le suivis alors très discrètement, mais il courrait vite. Il s'arrêta devant un bâtiment. Il regarda partout autour de lui, miraculeusement, il ne me vit pas, et s'enfonça dans une ruelle sombre. Je le suivis. Arrivée devant la ruelle, je pris peur. Des hommes pas très nets trainaient autour. Comme je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me faire attaquer, je fis finalement volte face, mécontent de ne pas avoir pu voir où il était aller. N'empêche, c'était suspect. Que venait-il faire là ? Plusieurs questions me trottaient dans la tête.

Je revins lentement à l'arrêt de bus... où ma mère m'attendait. Aille, elle avait pas l'air contente. Elle me cria:

« - Monsieur. Jun. Chiba ! »

Je continua d'avancer, la tête baissée.

« - Pouvais tu me dire où était tu passer, très exactement ?!

Maman... Je...

Répond !

Je suis allé au lycée...

Tu m'as désobéi, Jun ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Ta pauvre sœur a vomit deux fois dans la journée, et personne n'était là pour nettoyer et lui apporter à manger ! Je te préviens, de tout le trajet, tu n'ouvre pas la bouche et tu es privé de sortie pour ce week end ! »

Aille. Ne pas ouvrir la bouche ne me gênait pas, mais j'aurais quand même aimer sortir ce week end. Je n'avais vraiment rien gagné. Mais je regretta pas le fait d'être allé au lycée, j'ai pu passer au moins 20 minutes dans ses bras, avec lui.

Comme prévus, de tout le trajet, personne ne parla. Sauf ma mère qui ouvrait la bouche de temps en temps pour dire des choses du genre: « Que vais-je faire de toi... » ou « Et merde... ».

Arrivé chez moi, je ne mangea pas, je suis allé m'excuser auprès de ma sœur sous l'ordre de ma mère, me suis allongé sur mon lit, et me suis endormi, repensant encore une fois à cette ruelle sombre et à la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

POV. Hitsugi.

Aille. Aille. Re-aille.

Je m'occupait de soigner toute mes blessures, et ce n'était pas gagné. J'avais également énormément mal aux fessiers, ce qui ne m'aidait pas. J'étais dans la petite pièce miteuse qui me servait de chambre, dans un coin de ce Sex Shop. Étrangement, je me sentais déjà bien mieux ici qu'ailleurs. J'alla me prendre une douche. J'entrai douloureusement dans la douche et laissa couler l'eau chaude sur ma peau meurtrie, ce qui me picota légèrement. Mais bon. Je méritais cette souffrance, alors je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Mes muscles se détendaient peu à peu sous le jet d'eau, tandis que je poussai un soupir. Pourquoi cela faisait si mal ? Pourquoi mon cœur se déchirait peu à peu, à chaque coup qu'on m'infligeait ? Hitsugi, arrête de te plaindre, tu mérite cette souffrance !! Pourtant, les larmes coulaient belles et bien. Je coupa l'eau, me sécha en vitesse, m'allongea sur mon lit et m'endormis. Étrangement, je rêva de lui...

- - - - - - - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - - - - -

Alors, ce chapitre vous a plut ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente en tout cas ! Le chapitre 3 ne viendra pas tout de suite, car j'ai beaucoup de fics en cours.

En tout cas, merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir !!

Sakane.


	3. Véritée

Tu es ce que je veux

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Merci pour vos reviews ! Maintenant je ferais attention à l'orthographe des mots xD ça me fais plaisir que cette fic vous plaise !!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapitre 3.

POV. Yomi

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec grande peine. Et ce bruit incessant qu'était mon réveil... C'était insupportable. D'un coup de poing, je le fis taire et je replongea sous ma couette, décidément bien trop fatigué pour me lever. Finalement, je pris mon courage à deux mains et repoussa ma couverture. Je m'assis au bord de mon lit, me pris la tête dans les mains. Crevé... complètement crevé... Comment j'allais tenir aujourd'hui ? -Je repensa à Hitsugi- Ah ok, je crois avoir compris comment. Je finis par me lever. Je m'habilla en vitesse et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ma mère était là, et elle ne m'accorda pas la moindre parole pendant que je déjeunais. Je me sentais un peu gêné de cette atmosphère tendue, mais en même temps, c'était de ma faute. Je finis de me préparer, jeta mon sac sur mes épaules et couru vers l'arrêt de bus sans un mot pour ma sœur et ma mère.

Une fois arrivé au lycée, j'allai saluer Ni~ya, Sakito, Ruka, Reita et Ruki. Je ne vis pas Hitsugi. D'un coup, l'image de la ruelle mal fréquentée me réapparu. Devais-je en parler ? A qui ? Je regarda autour de moi. C'était quand même bizarre, tout ça... Mon regard se fixa sur Ruka. A lui peut être ? Il a l'air d'être proche d'Hitsugi... Oui, peut être que je pourrais en parler à Ruka.

Je m'approcha alors de lui et demanda timidement:

« - Ruka-kun ? Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Ah oui bien sûr ! Dit il.

C'est que... Seul à seul, répliquais-je, gêné. »

Je l'entraina un peu plus loin, de façon à ce que les autres ne m'entendent pas. Je regarda à droite et gauche avant de me lancer.

« - Et bien... c'est à propos d'Hitsugi.

Ah...?

En fait, hier, je l'ai suivis à la sortie des cours. »

D'un coup, Ruka se tendit. Une lueur de peur et d'appréhension apparaissaient dans ses yeux.

« - Tu...

Et bien, je ne l'ai pas suivis jusqu'au bout... Mais... En fait, il a tourné dans une rue... Plutôt bizarre... murmurais-je. »

Ruka était maintenant bien apeuré.

« - Une rue bizarre ?

Oui, une rue sombre derrière un bâtiment. Il y avait des types bizarres et...

Ca confirme peut être mes doutes. Me coupa t-il.

Hein ?

Ecoute, Hitsugi cache des choses, un lourd passé. Et... J'avais des doutes depuis... 1 ans.

Des doutes ? Mais pourquoi des doutes ? Dis moi tout Ruka ! »

Le brun baissa les yeux.

« - Si tu veux, je vais te raconter. »

Flash Back -

POV Ruka.

Une douleur... Une douleur suraigu. On me pénètre. Encore plus fort. J'ai mal, très mal. Je hurle ma douleur, des larmes coulent abondamment sur mes joues. Je n'en peux plus. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se termine comme ça ? Une bonne soirée avait pourtant commencée. En boîte, une soirée si simple, entre amis. Je le trouvais beau. Oui, il m'attirait, oui. Quand il m'a proposé de sortir, je n'ai pas refusé. Mais il a commencé à devenir violent. Me griffer, me gifler et m'embrasser sans douceur. Quand il a commencé à s'attaquer à mon pantalon, j'ai essayé de me défendre. Mais il était plus fort que moi. Il me l'a fait sucer, comme une vulgaire pute. Maintenant, je finis, toujours comme une pute, enculé contre un mur dans une ruelle étroite. Il lâche des râles de plaisir vulgaires et immondes tandis que moi pleure toutes les larmes de mon cœur à cause de la douleur qui me transperce les reins. Je hurle, je me débat, mais rien n'y fait. Finalement, il se lâche en moi, le liquide poisseux coule en moi pour finalement sortir et dégouliner sur le sol. Je regarde cette scène avec dégoût, épuisé, tandis que l'homme me sourit et refait son pantalon. Il me prend le menton entre ses doigts, pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Tu était assez bonne, petite pute. »

Sur cette image atroce, je perdis connaissance dans la ruelle sombre, où surement personne ne viendrait me chercher, encore sale.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans un lit... Un lit ? C'était... Un rêve ? Non. La douleur de mes reins me rappelle la réalité des choses. Je me sens sale. Atrocement sale. Souillé à jamais. Et les larmes coulent de nouveau sur mes joues.

Je ferme les yeux, et des bras m'encerclent. Hein ?! Qui ?! Qui ?!

Paniqué, je me débat. Il est revenu ? Comment ?! Une voix étrangement douce me répond.

« - Shut. Tout est fini. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Je... »

Je regarde l'inconnu qui m'a maintenant resserré dans son étreinte. Ce type... Je le connais. Oui, il est dans ma classe. Ma vue est brouillée par les larmes, ce qui m'empêche d'y voir plus clair. Je parvins à articuler:

« - Qu-qui es-tu..? »

L'étranger me répond.

« - Tu dois connaître. Hitsugi, en classe de 3eme F.

Hi-Hitsugi ? »

Je commence à reconnaître son visage peu à peu. Finalement, je m'effondre dans ses bras.

« - Je-je... Je suis désolé... Dé-désolé que tu m'es... Vu-vu dans cet état là... Je-je... Je suis pi-pitoyable... Parvins-je à dire avec peine.

Tu n'es pas pitoyable. Si tu es pitoyable, qu'est ce que je suis moi ? De la souille, seulement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si on t'a salit. Alors que pour moi, ça ne tient qu'à moi même... »

Je le regardai, étonné. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il a voulut dire par là. Mais ces paroles m'ont réchauffées. J'étais étonnamment soulagé. D'un poids que je ne comprenais pas. Malgré ça, j'étais sale. Et ça, pour toujours. Les larmes se remettaient à couler sur mes joues, quand un baiser vint se déposer sur mes lèvres. Un baiser des plus tendre, ce baiser auquel vous avez envie de répondre, ce baiser qui vous chauffe le cœur. J'y répondis avec envie, Hitsugi, lui, paraissait totalement impassible. Il se retira de mes lèvres en invoquant un besoin de respirer et me repris dans ses bras.

« - Je-je... Je suis si... dégoûtant... Sale...

Hai. Dans ses conditions, rien ne peut te laver. Tu es souillé, à jamais. Et personne ne peut le comprendre. »

Je le regardai, étonné, maintenant, les larmes coulaient pour une énième fois sur mes joues et dégoulinaient sur tout mon visage. Il me regarda, puis ajouta:

« - Une seule chose peut te « laver ». L'amour sincère d'une personne.

C-comment ça ?

Maintenant que tu es si sale, il te faut trouver une personne qui t'aimera, du plus profond de son âme, et qui voudra te faire l'amour avec douceur et passion. Ou peut être simplement avec amour. »

Tout ça me paraissais flou. Je releva la tête pour plonger mon regard dans ses indescriptibles yeux noirs. Peut être que...

« - Hi-hitsugi...

Hai ?

Est ce que... Toi... Tu... tu voudrais me laver ? »

Surpris, il me fixa. Puis un doux sourire vint s'accrocher à ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et répondit:

« - Si tu veux. Tu le désire réellement ?

En ce moment, la seule personne que je désire... Je pense que c'est toi. »

Sur ce, il m'embrassa tantôt torridement, tantôt tendrement, pour me faire aller et venir dans un torrent de sensations toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres. Il m'allongea doucement sur le lit, pour se pencher sur moi et défaire ma veste.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

« - Aaah ! Oui ! C'est bon ! »

Quelques coups de butoirs supplémentaires et il se lâcha en moi, étrangement, j'acceptai la semence avec réel plaisir. Il continua tout de même a buter légèrement en moi, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

« - Ruka...

Aaah, Hitsugi, aah... »

Il se retira de moi le plus doucement possible et s'allongea à côté de moi. Je le pris dans mes bras, à sa plus grande surprise. Son visage laissait encore des traces de plaisir et de bien être, il souriait légèrement. Moi ? C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me sentais aussi bien. Comme une bonne douche après un sport fatiguant. Oui, j'étais enfin « propre ».

« - Hitsugi...

Hai ?

Je te remercie... Merci pour ce que tu as fais pour moi...

Tu ne vas quand même pas tomber amoureux de moi ? Dit il en rigolant doucement.

Non... Je ne suis pas amoureux... Mais... Hitsu... Je te serais à jamais redevable à ce que tu m'as fais. »

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« - J'avoue que moi aussi, j'ai apprécié, Ruka. »

Fin du flash back -

POV Yomi.

J'écoutais ce récit sans trop savoir quoi penser. J'étais peiné pour Ruka... Il avait vécu tant de choses terribles sans jamais rien laisser paraître... Et j'étais en même temps jaloux. Oui, j'avoue, ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à laquelle il fallait que je pense sur le moment, mais le fait que Ruka est goûté au corps d'Hitsugi me rendais jaloux.

Le grand brun était gêné, je le voyais bien. Il ne devait pas avoir raconté cette histoire à beaucoup de monde.

« - Tu as raconté cette histoire seulement à moi ?

Non, Sakito le sait également. Mais tu t'égare. Tu comprends mes doutes maintenant ?

Ah... Oui... »

Il avait raison, je m'égarais, je ne pensais pas à la bonne chose. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés... En disant qu'il était sale et souillé à jamais... Il... J'avais peut être une hypothèse, mais j'avais du mal à y croire.

« - Tu insinuerais que... Enfin... Hitsugi...

Que Hitsugi est une pute.

Ne dis pas les choses aussi directement ! »

Oui, j'étais gêné. Gêné qu'il le dise comme cela... Hitsugi vendre son corps ? Ce caïd qui ne laisse rien paraître ? J'avais du mal à y croire, et aussi très peur que cette hypothèse soit juste.

« - Mais... Je ne veux pas qu'il se salisse... Surtout maintenant que tu es là...

Comment ça ?

Arrêtes, si tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous... Les regards qu'il te lance, le fait que tu le rejoigne après les cours...

Je... »

Je rougis. Quelle réaction débile franchement !

« - A sa naissance, la mère d'Hitsugi est morte. A cause de ça, il se faisait battre par son père, et la police a écarté l'affaire sous manque de preuves. Il s'en veut toujours autant. Et je pense que c'est en partie à cause de ça qu'il s'oblige à se salir. »

Je pense que c'est à ce moment que je me suis dis que je ne connaissais vraiment rien d'Hitsugi. Je baissa les yeux. Je me sentais nul, nul de ne pas pouvoir le protéger.

« Yomi, à la fin des cours, on va le suivre ok ? Je veux découvrir si j'ai réellement raison... »

A suivre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buhahahahaha ! Pauvre Ruka xD Et pauvre Hitsugi surtout xD

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plut, j'suis motivée pour écrire la suite, alors elle devrait arriver dans une 15aine de jour ! (j'ai plus beaucoup de temps à moi.)


	4. Enfin libre

**Tu es ce que je veux.**

Chapitre 4.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Je suis désolé de vous faire attendre à chaque fois, mais en ce moment, les examens coulent, les profs ont un malin plaisir à tout nous faire rattraper à la dernier minute, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. J'essaye tout de même de faire au plus vite, je vous promet.

Et encore merci pour les reviews, si vous passez sur cette fic, n'hésitez pas à en mettre !

En avant pour le chapitre 4 !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

POV Yomi.

La fin des cours arrivait à grand pas. J'avais peur. Oui j'avais peur ! J'avais peur de découvrir une vérité qui me paraissait pourtant absurde, mais si réaliste... Quand la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de la dernière heure de la journée retentit, mon cœur loupa un battement. Les élèves se précipitaient tous vers la sortie et Ruka vint m'attendre à côté de mon bureau. Soudain, un détail me revint à l'esprit... Si nous suivions Hitsugi, comment allais-je lui expliquer ma soudaine absence à l'arrêt de bus aujourd'hui ? Et merde... Il fallait que j'explique cela à Ruka.

« - Euh... Ruka-kun...

Oui ?

J'ai un petit problème.

Lequel ? Me questionna t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Et bien... J'avais dis à Hitsugi que je le rejoindrai ce soir à l'arrêt de Bus après les cours donc...

C'est pas grave, je vais rester en retrait. »

Je rougis. Zut, comment lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas envie qu'il nous voit nous... Nous... Bécoter ?

« - Mais... Ruka... Je...

Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Non... Enfin si... C'est... Que...

Yomi... T'inquiètes pas, vous pourrez vous emballer, vous peloter et même baiser contre un mur ça ne me fera rien. »

Mon visage pris une teinte rouge tomate face à ces propos.

« - N'utilises pas ce genre de mots ! Répliquais-je.

Haha, Pardon. Mais Yomi tu sais, si c'est ça qui te gène, c'est pas un problème, je resterais un peu en retrait et je ne regarderais pas, d'accord ?

Bon... ok... »

Il sourit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de me lancer un bref « A toute à l'heure » et de repartir.

Grommelant, Je partis à mon tour de la salle de classe. Une fois descendu en bas près du grillage où tout les élèves étaient amassés, je pris la direction de l'arrêt de bus, toujours gêné de savoir que Ruka n'était pas loin. Il était toujours là, à m'attendre. Je m'avança d'un pas décidé vers lui, trop content de le revoir. Un doux sourire illumina son visage quand il me vit, ce qui me donna envie de me jeter dans ses bras.

Cette fois ci, ce fut moins « Bestiale » entre nous. Nous avons pris le temps de discuter, rigoler ensemble, ce qui nous permettaient de découvrir chacun la personnalité de l'autre. J'étais juste bien, avec lui. J'en oubliais même Ruka qui devait surement bien s'amuser de nous épier. Hitsugi me pris un moment dans ses bras, nicha sa tête au creux de mon coup, humant mon odeur. J'adore quand il fait ça. J'embrassa alors doucement son cou. Il releva la tête et vint déposer ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes, baiser que je ne pressa pas le moins de monde. Cette tendresse me faisais beaucoup de bien. Il passa sa langue avec gourmandises sur mes lèvres, demanda l'autorisation silencieuse de passer la barrière. Je lui accorda avec grande envie, et nos langues s'emmêlèrent amoureusement. Ses mains se croisèrent dans le creux de mon dos, tandis que les miennes pressaient sa nuque.

POV extérieur

De son côté, Ruka souriait doucement en regardant cette scène de grande tendresse. S'il avait été un peu plus émotif, il aurait certainement versé une larme. Il était si heureux pour Hitsugi, que celui ci est enfin trouvé une personne qui lui était chère, et ça plus que tout. La timidité de Yomi lui faisait un peu penser à Sakito...

Sakito...

Pourquoi pensait-il à lui maintenant ? Il secoua la tête.

Le grand brun vit alors que Yomi et Hitsugi se séparaient. Ce dernier semblait lui dire quelque chose, déposa un dernier baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et s'éloigna. Il se précipita alors pour rejoindre Yomi et en profita pour lui glisser:

« - Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons. »

Le petit châtain rougit et rétorqua, visiblement indigné:

« - Tu m'avais promis de ne pas nous regarder ! »

Ruka ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en voyant l'expression qui s'affichait sur le visage de Yomi. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et dit simplement:

« - On devrait y aller, on va le perdre de vue. »

Ils s'avancèrent alors tout deux dans une grande allée de la rue déserte, où Hitsugi marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Au bout d'un moment, celui ci s'arrêta au niveau d'une fameuse ruelle. Il y pénétra.

Ruka et Yomi y allèrent alors à leur tour. Les fameux types étranges dont parlaient Yomi étaient là, et ils ne passèrent d'ailleurs pas inaperçus à leur yeux.

« - Hey, toi le grand brun, elle est mignonne ta copine tu sais ? » commenta un des leurs en les voyants passer devant eux. Ruka ne fit aucun commentaire, serra Yomi contre lui et pressa le pas, les ignorants totalement. Ils arrivèrent devant... Un sex shop. Ruka ouvra de grands yeux, surpris, tandis que Yomi se demandait vraiment dans quelle histoire il s'était embarqué.

Le grand brun dit finalement:

« - On entre ? »

le petit châtain hésita un instant. Ruka soupira.

« - Écoute Yomi, on a pas 36 mille solutions... »

Sur ce, il l'entraina à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre, et un grand homme était assis à la caisse. De multiples sex toys et tenues trainaient un peu partout, ce qui dégoûtait un peu Yomi.

L'homme leva les yeux et questionna.

« - Vous désirez ?

Et bien... dit Ruka, qui tremblait légèrement.

Un jouet ? Une tenue ? Ou bien une pute ? »

Sur ce, Yomi avait bien faillit vomir. Comment pouvait-on traiter des personnes de cette façon ?

Pour Ruka, ça s'éclairait. Il y avait bien de la prostitution dans cet endroit.

Il répondit finalement.

« - Oui, on voudrait une pute. »

Yomi ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et regarda Ruka, sous le coup de l'incompréhension. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?

« - Ru... »

Sur ce, le plus petit se pris un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

« - Aïe !

Comment s'appelle la pute que vous désirez ?

On... On ne sait pas, on sait juste qu'il y en a une très réputée ici...

Hm... Homme ou Femme ?

Homme.

Aiko ? Keiko ? Takeshi* ? Hitsugi ?

Hi...Hitsugi voilà !

Très bien... Il est avec un client, je vous ferais patienter quelques instants. »

Il désigna un canapé de cuir noir où les deux jeunes s'installèrent. Yomi était livide. Rien que d'imaginer que Hitsugi... SON Hitsugi... S'envoyait vulgairement en l'air avec des personnes inconnues, cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Il s'agrippait à la veste de Ruka, tremblant. Le grand brun lui, paraissait impassible. Il allait enfin pouvoir aider Hitsugi, mais en même temps, cela le dégoûtait du plus profond de son âme qu'il n'est rien fait pour celui ci avant aujourd'hui. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme sortit d'une pièce à l'autre bout du magasin. Il déposa une liasse de billet sur la table du caissier, et il lança avant de sortir:

« - Je reviendrais, elle est très bonne ta pute mon cher Ken. »

A ces paroles, Yomi était au bord de l'évanouissement. Ruka se leva et lança:

« - Nous pouvons y aller ?

Oui, prenez bien votre pied. Ce sera 1000 yens l'heure. »

Aïe. Ils n'avaient pas d'argent. Enfin, ils régleraient ce problème plus tard. Les deux adolescents ouvrirent délicatement la porte. Un lit encore maculé de sperme gisait au milieu de la pièce, multiples instruments étaient posés un peu partout dans la salle. Yomi ferma les yeux, s'accrocha encore plus à Ruka et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de celui ci pour ne pas avoir à respirer cette odeur atroce qu'était le sexe. Le grand brun lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Hitsugi n'était pas là.

Mais une voix retentit dans la pièce d'à côté.

« - J'arrive ! »

Sa voix. Ruka, en attendant, jeta les couvertures souillées et s'assit sur le lit, toujours en tenant Yomi dans ses bras. La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée. Qui laissa apparaître Hitsugi, vêtu seulement d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent par la terreur. Il bredouilla.

« - Que-que... Qu'est ce... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est ce que Yomi fait là ?! »

Ruka se précipita sur lui et lui cola la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

« - Calme toi. Je suis venu pour des explications. Et Yomi aussi. »

Le roux tomba à genoux et paniqua:

« - Pa-partez ! Je ne veux pas que... Qu'il me voit comme ça ! S'exclama t-il en se protégeant de ses bras.

Calme toi Hitsu ! »

Le grand brun prit alors la frêle créature dans ses bras. Yomi, regardait la scène sans plus rien comprendre, livide.

« - Hitsugi... pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je t'aide ? Pourquoi tu souffres comme ça !?

Tais toi ! Laisses moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! C'est ma punition !!

Hitsugi pourquoi te punis-tu ?! Car tu as sois disant tué ta mère c'est ça ?! C'est n'importe quoi !

Il me l'a dit ! C'est de ma faute c'est moi qui l'ai tuée !

C'était un accident ! Hurla presque Ruka. »

Sur cette phrase, le roux se tut. Il baissa la tête un instant, cessant de taper contre le dos du brun. Puis, une larme coula sur sa joue. Deux, trois. Et finalement, il fondit.

« - C'est un accident... répéta le brun.

Mais... Il me l'a dit Ruka... Il me l'a dit...

Non... Il ment Hitsugi... Il ment... murmura Ruka. »

Yomi se leva. Il s'approcha du roux, puis déposa un baiser sur le front de celui ci, qui releva son visage inondé par les larmes, surpris.

« - Hi-Hitsu... Es-tu capable de tuer quelqu'un ?

N-non !

Alors comment aurais-tu pu tuer ta mère ? »

Celui ci ne répondit rien, baissa simplement la tête.

« - Mais... Il...

Hitsugi, ça me fait tellement mal de te voir dans cet état, de te voir donner ton corps si frêle à d'autres personnes... Tu as du être tellement seul... Mais je t'aime Hitsugi...

Yo-yomi... »

Le roux redressa la tête, une lueur d'espoir et d'amour apparaissait dans ses prunelles sombres. Il articula entre deux sanglots:

« - Ne me laisse pas... Je t'aime. »

Et il se dégagea des bras de Ruka pour aller prendre Yomi dans les siens. Il restèrent un instant comme ça, sans bouger, appréciant chacun la proximité et l'odeur de l'autre. Ruka les regardaient, heureux. Il se leva finalement et dit:

«- Hitsugi, y a t-il une sortie ici ?

Je... Oui je crois... Enfin, la fenêtre de la salle de bain mène à l'extérieur...

Alors nous allons passer par là. Habille toi Hitsu. »

Il jeta des fringues qui trainaient par terre au roux et se glissa dans la salle de bain. Il y avait effectivement une fenêtre, étroite, mais elle suffirait. Ils se glissèrent tout les trois à l'extérieur, et s'enfuirent à toute jambes.

Hitsugi n'arrivait pas encore à croire que sa souffrance avait pris fin. Il se sentait encore... Encore si sale de l'intérieur...

Une fois assez éloignés du Sex Shop, Ruka intervint.

« - Yomi... Tu pourrais héberger Hitsugi chez toi, toi ?

Je-Je pense... Mais je ne sais pas si ma mère acceptera un troisième enfant comme ça, sans explications...

T'inquiète pas, on réfléchira à ça plus tard. Moi, je rentre. Bonne nuit les tourtereaux ! Et n'oublie pas Hitsu, que maintenant, c'est fini. Ne pense plus à ça. »

Le roux fit un signe de tête comme quoi ils avait compris, et il regarda le brun s'éloigner.

Le Trajet s'effectua en silence, la main de roux tenant fermement celle du châtain, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant amoureusement.

Une fois arrivé, Yomi sonna à la porte. Presque aussitôt après, une femme ouvrit, totalement paniquée.

« - Jun ! Je suis morte d'inquiétude ! Où diable donc était tu allé ?! Franchement, qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir faire de toi si tu n'arrête pas de me faire peur comme ça !

Désolé maman... Je... J'étais un ami dans ses cours de rattrapages... Je... Je peux l'héberger ici cette nuit...? »

Le regard de la mère de Yomi se posa sur le roux juste à côté de son fils, qui était légèrement effrayé. Elle réfléchit un instant puis répondit:

« - Hmm... D'acord mais je te préviens Yomi, encore une chose comme ça et je te jette dehors ! N'oublies pas que tu es déjà puni !

Merci maman ! S'exclama Yomi, qui savait qu'elle n'était pas réellement sérieuse quand elle parlait de le jeter dehors. »

Sur ce, il pris la main du roux et l'entraina dans sa chambre, à l'étage, ce dernier légèrement surpris. Une fois arrivés, le châtain ferma la porte à clef et se jeta sur son lit. Il y eu un silence puis le roux pris la parole.

« - Je... Yomi... Je me sens bête là... Je suis là, devant toi, encore souillé et toi...

Je veux simplement oublier cette histoire. Oublier la souffrance que tu as enduré pour t'offrir une nouvelle vie bien plus belle, et à mes côtés, répondit-il. »

Le châtain se leva alors et vint déposer un baiser des plus tendres sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

« - Car je t'aime. »

Emu, Hitsugi l'embrassa comme jamais et le serra dans ses bras.

«- Yomi... Je ne pourrais pas oublier tu sais... Car je suis si souillé de l'intérieur...

Hitsugi... Est ce que tu voudrais que je te lave ?

Hein ?

Hitsugi, je t'aime. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour et que je veux te faire l'amour. Ca te va ? Répliqua Yomi, totalement rouge et gêné.

Tu... Tu es sûr ?

Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis avec toi, plus rien ne me barra la route ! »

Le roux, attendrit, glissa un « Je t'aime » à l'oreille de son châtain et l'allongea doucement sur son lit.

« - Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

Normalement oui... »

Yomi ne pouvait être plus gêné. Mais il était avec son amant, donc il espérait qu'une longue et douce nuit l'attendait...

A suivre...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - -

* Désolé Takeshi-kun, j'avais vraiment trop envie de le faire xD

HAHAHAHA !! Vous avez la haine hein ? Vous vouliez du Lemon ? Et bah vous l'aurez pas tout de suite ! XD * **fière de son coup * **

mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre suivant va être bien « hot » ^^

bon je trouve ces chapitres de moins en moins détaillés et ça m'embête un peu... mais bon je fais de mon mieux xD

Un petit commentaire ?

Sakane.


	5. Une nuit mouvementée Lemon

**Tu es ce que je veux.**

Chapitre 5.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hahaha, vous l'avez attendu ce chapitre hein ? Le fameux NC-17 ! XD Bandes de perverses è_é

J'espère que « Tu es ce que je veux » vous plait toujours, moi je prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, alors que celle ci avait presque été abandonnée ^^ Enfin bref, bonne lecture !!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le roux s'assis délicatement à califourchon sur son amant. Celui ci était totalement gêné, même coincé, ce qui fit apparaître un petit sourire amusé sur la bouche du roux.

« - Yomi... Détends toi je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je ne te brusquerais pas.

Hm... »

Il était toujours tendu. Le percé poussa un petit soupir et se ré-concentra. Il voulait donner à cette petite personne plus de plaisir qu'il n'en avait jamais donné à quelqu'un. Il se pencha sur le coup de son amant pour y déposer de petits baisers rapides. Ensuite, il le lécha, mordilla et laissa apparaître de petites marques rouges et nettes sur la peau pâle et appétissante de son amour. Celui ci soupira de bien être sous les attentions de son amant. Ses mains passaient sur la nuque et les cheveux de son roux, le collant un peu plus à sa peau. Ce dernier commença à descendre un peu plus sur son torse, enleva lentement et de façon très sensuelle le T shirt du châtain. Il lécha chaque parcelle de la peau du plus jeune, comme si il voulait mémoriser chaque centimètre de cette peau si alléchante. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur ces petits bout de chair dressés sur le torse du châtain, qui poussa un petit miaulement de plaisir.

« - Hmmm... »

Ah... Cette voix sonnait si bien aux oreilles du roux... Si sensuelle, si parfaite...

Finalement, le plus jeune commençait à se détendre. Après s'être longuement occupé de ses mamelons, le roux traça un sillon de salive jusqu'au nombril de son amant pour le mordiller.

Yomi était perdu dans des milliers de sensations. Toutes aussi bonnes les unes que les autres. Une belle érection était d'ailleurs naissante au creux de ses reins. Ses mains vagabondaient sur le dos du plus vieux, le caressait, de façon à l'encourager à aller plus loin. Il poussa un petit gémissement quand celui ci s'occupait de défaire sa braguette avec ses dents de façon très... Excitante...

« - Ah... Continue Onegai... »

Le roux pris le temps qu'il fallait pour défaire le pantalon de son amant. Il n'y avait maintenant plus que le boxer qui retenait prisonnière cette jolie érection. Cela devait être douloureux... Et cela amusait quelque peu de le roux. Il aimait faire languir son châtain. Ce châtain qui poussait de ses mains le roux à enlever cette barrière de vêtement bien trop encombrante à son goût.

« - Hitsugi... S'il te plait... »

Le percé caressa du bout des doigts la bosse qui déformait le boxer de Yomi et joua quelques temps de sa langue sous l'élastique du vêtement.

« - Ah ! Hitsuuu, plus vite onegai !

J'adore quand tu me supplie mon ange... »

Le roux fit lentement glisser le boxer, de façon totalement insupportable pour son amant. Alors, il souffla légèrement sur la verge totalement tendue, puis donna un léger coup de langue.

« - Ah ! »

Le châtain bascula sa tête en arrière, ferma les yeux sous le plaisir que lui donnait son amant.

Hitsugi lécha d'une manière expérimentée le sexe du plus jeune, puis le pris un bouche, commença de léger vas et viens.

« - Ah ! Oui ! Plus vite Hitsuuu... »

Cette voix (et cette verge xD) était un pur délice ! Il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Il augmenta la vitesse de ces vas et viens et la pression qu'il exerçait sur la verge pour le plus grand plaisir de son partenaire qui poussait des cris de plus en plus aigus.

« - Oohhh.... Oui Hitsuuu... Aaaah ! Ah !! Je vais... Je viens ! »

Sur ce, il se déversa dans la bouche de son amant, qui accueillit le liquide avec plaisir. D'habitude, il avait horreur de ça, quand ces gros porcs de client se déversait en lui. Mais avec Yomi... c'était tout autre chose. Il l'aimait.

Il se redressa pour embrasser son ange avec passion, celui ci accepta chaleureusement. Le roux était maintenant lui aussi totalement excité, il défit alors son pantalon en même temps que son boxer, il avait hâte de passer à la suite. Yomi regarda horrifié le membre de son amant.

« - Mais... Mais...

Que ce passe-t-il mon amour ?

C'est trop gros Hitsu, ça passera jamais ! »

Le roux éclata de rire et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son châtain.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Je t'aime.

Moi aussi mais...

Chut. »

Il embrassa son châtain pour le faire taire et lui demanda:

« - Euh, désolé de te demander ça dans une scène qui devrait être romantique, mais, tu as des capotes ?

Euh, oui, je dois en avoir une ou deux dans le tiroir là...

Ok... »

Le roux se pencha pour en attraper une, l'enfila et s'humidifia les doigts. Il posta une phalange à l'entrée de son amant et la fit pénétrer doucement. Yomi fut très gêné de cette soudaine entrée, mais le plaisir y mit bientôt son grain de sel. Quand le deuxième pénétra, par contre, il ressentit une certaine douleur.

« - Aïe... Itai itai... Ça me fait mal...

Détends toi mon ange... ça va passer... susurra le roux d'une voix douce. »

Au bout d'un petit moment, la douleur avait presque totalement disparue. Le châtain commençait même à ressentir un certain plaisir, il commença à onduler lentement le bassin au rythme des mouvements du roux. Il grogna quand les doigts disparurent, ce qui fit rigoler le plus vieux.

Finalement, le roux se cala bien entre les cuisses de son amant, pris son sexe en main et le positionna à l'entrée de celui ci, qui commençait à ressentir un désir pressant.

« - Aah, viens Hitsu... »

Mais quand celui ci le pénétra, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa les reins.

« - Aiiiie ! Arrête ! Onegai ! Ca fait mal !

Détends toi mon ange, tu ne fais qu'accentuer la douleur !

Mais... Aïe... Je... »

Hitsugi ravala d'un coup de langue les larmes qui avaient commencées à couler sur les joues de son amant et s'enfonça jusqu'à la base, faisant hurler un peu plus Yomi.

« - Aaaaaiiie.... Itaaaaii !

Chuut... Détends toi... »

Il massa lentement l'érection du châtain pour essayer de le détendre.

Celui ci avait toujours aussi mal quand... Que... Qu'est ce que c'était ?! Une vague de plaisir l'avait soudain submergé. Comme une profonde décharge électrique. Le châtain poussa un petit gémissement et essaya de bouger le bassin pour ressentir cette douce sensation...

« - Je... Ah !

Je l'ai trouvée mon coeur... »

Le roux pouvait enfin commencer à bouger, leurs bassins ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, leur érections se frottaient et les sensations étaient de plus en plus intenses. Leurs cris se multipliaient au fur et à mesure que les coups de buttoirs accéléraient et étaient de plus en plus brutaux et puissants et...

« - Aaah ! Oui !! Va y Hitsugi !!

Ah ! Yomiiii !

Encore ! »

… Devenaient de plus en plus explicites. Yomi avait rejeté la tête en arrière, fermé les yeux sous le plaisir, la bouche entrouverte. Ses mains s'agrippaient fermement aux cheveux de son amant qui tenait les hanches de son amant bien en places. Le châtain écartait les cuisses le plus qu'il pouvait, il voulait encore et encore sentir son amant butter en lui sauvagement, lui déchirant les reins par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Le roux lui, pouvait sentir sa verge emprisonnée dans cet orifice de chair étroit, pour son plus grand plaisir. C'était humide, chaud... Juste bon. Il ne différait plus son corps de celui de son amant, tellement il était imbriqué en lui.

« - Aaah encore plus vite.... Viens... Encore ! »

Encore quelques coups de reins aussi puissants les uns que les autres et le roux se déversa entièrement dans son amant, qui ne tarda pas à faire de même sur leurs ventres.

Le percé se retira de lui après quelques vas et viens supplémentaires et s'étala de tout son long à côté de son châtain.

Celui ci réclama:

« - Hitsuugiii... J'en veux encore...

Et bien dis donc ! Répondit celui ci en rigolant.

- Pas d'ma faute...

Tu ne devais pas me laver ?

Ah ! Tu me laisserais être le dominant ?

Bien sûr, si c'est toi... »

Une lueur limite perverse s'afficha dans les yeux du plus petit et il se pencha pour embrasser son amant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cris s'échappaient déjà de la chambre, une longue et torride nuit attendait nos amants, décidément...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Et voilà le Lemon !

Il n'as pas été long a écrire XD

Mais je vous promet une belle suite, car la maison est bien insonorisée, mais pas autant que ça... Alors comment va réagir la mère et yomi (et sa sœur mdr) ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !

Un commentaire ?

Sakane.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. Réunis

Tu es ce que je veux

Chapitre 6

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Je suis vraiment désoléééééée pour l'attente ! J'ai eu ma période exams, donc j'ai du bosser, ensuite venait le début de vacances, c'est à dire, fête, amis, fête, amis... Sans oublier les journées que j'ai passé a dormir !!

Encore plein d'excuses !

Et bonne lecture !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ce fut la première fois que je me réveillais tout en étant aussi bien. J'ouvris lourdement mes paupières, et mon regard se posa sur le bel endormi qui était en face de moi. Son visage était paisible, ils semblait tout d'un coup bien inoffensif. Il grogna légèrement dans son sommeil, ce qui me fit rire doucement. Je déposa un baiser sur sa joue qui le réveilla brusquement.

« - Oh, pardon koibito, je ne voulais pas...

Ce n'est rien, me répondit-il avec le sourire le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. »

Il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes, nous unissant à nouveau dans un ballet de tendresse. Tout ça pourrait paraître des moments dignes des feux de l'amour, mais je ne les échangerais pour rien au monde. A bout de souffle, nous rompons le baiser et mon ange vient me bercer dans ses bras rassurants. Je passa alors doucement ma main sur son torse nu et imberbe avant de déposer un baiser au creux de son cou. D'un coup, il sursaute, se dégage de mon étreinte et se relève.

« - Tsu-kun ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je... C'est juste que... Hier...

Oui ?

On a fait... du bruit ? »

Je le regarda sans comprendre.

« - Et bien... Je... On a pas du rester silencieux...

Et... Elle est bien insonorisée ta chambre ? »

Je le fixa, surpris. Et merde, il avait raison ! Durant cette soirée, j'étais complètement perdu dans les sensations et les sentiments que j'éprouvais, je n'avais pas du tout pensé un seul instant à ma mère ou autres... On se regarda droit dans les yeux un instant, paniqués. Je finis par dire en tremblant:

« - Et b-bien... On va descendre comme si de rien était et...

Euh, on va pas avoir l'air un peu bête ?

Si tu as une meilleure idée dit la moi tout de suite, rétorquais-je un peu agacé. »

Il resta silencieux. Bien. Je souleva la couverture d'une traite, me dégageant de cette enveloppe de chaleur pour aller chercher des vêtements. Je lança un T shirt qui était trop grand pour moi à Hitsugi ainsi qu'un boxer. Il s'habilla et je resta figé un instant à le regarder. Je rougis de mes propres pensées.

Je lui avais donné un boxer un peu petit pour lui, vu que je faisais une tête de moins (ou peut être même encore plus petit) qu'hitsugi. Ses fesses finement musclées étaient bien moulées et mises en valeur par le vêtement, ainsi que sa virilité plus que honorable... Je me frappa mentalement pour avoir de telles pensées. Quand il remarqua que je le matais, je détourna rapidement les yeux, rouge de honte. Il rigola et me lança:

« - Si tu veux tu peux me toucher tu sais ! »

Il éclata de rire tandis que lui mettais une taloche sur la tête. Il s'approcha et m'encercla de ses bras, puis passa une main sous l'élastique de mon boxer pour me masser les fesses.

« - Euh Hitsugi... Je...

Ca ne te plais pas ?

C'est pas ça c'est que... Je vais réagir un peu trop rapidement si tu me fais ça comme ça... »

Il rigola, enleva sa main et m'embrassa sur le front.

« - Maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Je compris cette phrase seulement quand celui ci se dirigea vers la porte de ma chambre. J'avais une trouille bleue. Je ne savais pas comment ma mère allait réagir si elle nous avait entendu, ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas. Si encore j'avais ramené une fille à la maison... Mais là il s'agit d'Hitsugi, de mon amour, mon amant. Et il est loin d'être une fille, pensais-je alors que j'observais son corps parfait. Je priais silencieusement pour ne pas tomber sur ma mère dans la cuisine. Malheureusement, mes prières n'ont pas été entendues. Elle était assis sur une chaise, les jambes et bras croisés, comme si elle m'attendait. Son regard ne me prédit rien de bon, et elle me lança finalement.

« - Jun, j'ai à te parler. Ca ne sera pas long. »

Je déglutis. Et voilà, elle savait. J'allais devoir affronter ma mère seul, Hitsugi ne pourrait malheureusement rien faire, et je suis certain de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle m'entraina dans le jardin, ferma la porte à clef derrière elle. Elle se retourna et me fixa un instant. Il y eu un gros blanc. Un silence atroce qui faisait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite à chaque seconde.

« - Tu sais sûrement de quoi je suis venue te parler.

Et bien, pour ne pas mentir, oui... »

Elle soupira.

« - Je suis en colère, Jun.

Je sais, répondis-je en baissant la tête.

Regarde moi quand je te parle. Je suis fâchée pour plein de choses.

Lesquelles...? risquais-je.

Premièrement, ta sœur est choquée à vie je crois bien. Deuxièmement, Tu aurais pu choisir un coin beaucoup plus discret. Troisièmement, je suis choquée également que tu ne m'es rien dis. Et de plus, tu sais bien que surprendre son propre fils dans ce genre de circonstances c'est...

C'est bon, n'en ajoute pas... Dis-je, mort de honte. Je ne t'es rien dis car... Je savais que tu allais être déçue... »

A ces mots, son visage s'adoucit.

« - Chéri, tu sais, je ne m'y attendais pas. Comme toutes les mères, je pense qu'il me faudra du temps pour m'y habituer. Mais... Homme ou femme, si c'est la personne que tu aimes, je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de l'aimer. Et puis, je te connais comme si je t'avais fais, Jun, je sais que tu ne l'abandonnerais pour rien au monde.

Mais... Tu dis ça... Ton fils est une tapette, une pédale maman... Tu t'en rends compte ? »

Elle me pris dans ses bras tandis que mes larmes coulaient abondamment.

« - Tu dois être bien placé pour savoir que... Dans l'amour, ce n'est pas obligatoirement le sexe opposé qui est le vainqueur... non ?

S-si...

Alors ne pleure pas. Mais Jun, je te préviens tout de même.

Oui...?

Tu seras puni. »

Je m'y attendais. Je n'allais tout de même pas sortir de cette histoire indemne...

Soudain, elle me repoussa, me regarda et me fit un grand sourire.

« - Alors, dis moi au moins... Il s'appelle comment ?

Ah ?! Euh... Hitsugi...

Hitsugi ? C'est un joli prénom... Quel âge ?

Le même que le mien...

Et il est plutôt bon ?

Co-comment ça ?! M'exclamais-je, pas sûr de comprendre les sous entendus de cette phrase.

Au pieux ? Il est bon ?

Ma-maman ! Répondis-je, choqué, ce n'était pas le genre de propos que je tenais avec ma propre mère d'habitude !

Mon fils, tu oublies que je suis une femme qui a deux enfants, et que je sais ce que ça fait ! Rétorqua t-elle en éclatant de rire. Alors ?

Et bien... Oui... Je... »

Elle me lâcha en riant, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Toujours rouge de honte, je la suivis discrètement. Quand Hitsugi la vit arriver tout sourire, il fut tout de même étonné. Elle le regarda un instant.

« - Tu es un beau garçon, ça va. »

Ce fut à son tour de devenir rouge. Enfin ! Il ressentait la honte ! Je souris sadiquement pendant que mon ange remerciait ma mère, gêné.

Celle ci partit finalement à son boulot. Hitsugi me dit:

« - Eh beh... c'est quand même une sacrée femme ta mère. »

J'éclatais de rire.

« - Au moins, c'est réglé, je suis content qu'elle ne l'ai pas pris mal.

C'est celle qui t'as mis au monde, elle ne pouvait être que merveilleuse et compréhensive.

…

J'adore quand tu rougis. »

Il vint se poster près de moi pour m'embrasser amoureusement. Pendant que nous nous perdions dans notre baiser, ma petite sœur venait de descendre de l'escalier.

Quand Hitsugi s'en aperçu, il releva la tête, mettant fin à notre baiser pour sourire à ma sœur qui était devenue totalement rouge. Moi, qui ne m'était pas aperçue de cette intrusion, réclama avec une petite bouille d'enfant battue à mon ange:

« - Je veux un bisou Hitsugi...

Pas devant ta soeur voyons ! Rigola t-il. »

Sur ces mots, je me retourna vivement, puis devint presque aussi rouge qu'elle quand je m'aperçus de sa présence.

« - Pa-pardon de t'avoir dérangé Nii-san !

Oh, non, Satsuki, désolé, c'est nous qui... »

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, Tsu-kun c'était avancé pour serrer la main de Satsuki.

« - Bonjour toi, je suis Hitsugi, le petit copain de ton frère !

Tsu-kun ! Tu ne fais que la mettre mal à l'aise là ! Rétorquais-je. »

Me soeur resta silencieuse, rendit sa poignée de main à Hitsugi, tout en restant belle et bien gênée.

Il sourit et retourna s'assoir à côté de moi.

« - Bon tu viens, on va dans ta chambre ?

Si tu veux...

Euh, Nii-san ? »

Je me retourna.

« - Oui ?

Je vais à mon cours de Kendô... Dans 5 minutes.

D'accord. »

Nous montons alors à ma chambre. Hitsugi s'étala sur mon lit et me dit finalement en riant:

« - Et bien, elle n'est pas si choquée que ça finalement !

Arrête, ça se voit qu'elle ne me regardera plus jamais sans rougir...

En tout cas, on va avoir la maison pour nous tout seuls...

Hmm, je comptais bien en profiter... »

Quand nous entendîmes la porte de la maison se claquer, mon roux se jeta littéralement sur moi, prenant mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Il me souffla à l'oreille:

« - Ce soir, tu ne vas plus pouvoir marcher... »

Je déglutis. Qu'est ce que cette voix... était bandante ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire, je sentais l'érection venir au galop.

« - J'ai hâte de voir ça... »

- – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

POV Ruka.

La veille, j'étais rentré chez moi, rassuré. Choqué et désolé par toute cette souffrance qu'il avait pu ressentir, mais rassuré qu'il soit maintenant sain et sauf, dans les bras de Yomi.

Je m'étais étais étalé sur mon lit, et m'étais endormi presque aussitôt.

Maintenant, j'étais sous la douche, l'eau chaude détendant mes muscles et me faisant atrocement de bien. Une fois lavé et rincé, je sortis et me sécha, m'habilla et me coiffa.

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à me maquiller, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Mes parents étaient partis hier pour un voyage d'affaire et je ne devais pas recevoir de visite...

Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre en criant à travers la pièce un « j'arrive ! ».

J'ouvris brusquement la porte pour laisser apparaître un Sakito en larmes et totalement dépité.

Cette image me brisa le coeur, je le laissa entrer en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait, et finalement il s'échoua dans mes bras, ses pleurs redoublant de violence. Voir Sakito dans cet état me faisait très mal... je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Alors je l'encercla de mes bras et le blottit tout contre mon torse.

« - Chut... Saki, que se passe t-il ?

Ru-ruka... articula t-il en sanglotant. »

Ses mains étaient froides et tenaient fermement mon T shirt, et son corps frêle tremblait inlassablement. Alors qu'il se détendait, je pris son menton entre mes doigts, le forçant à me regarder.

« - Calme toi. Raconte moi ce qui c'est passé.

Ru-ru... C'est mon frère... Il... »

Aïe. Je savais que son frère n'était pas en très bonne santé... Il lui vouait beaucoup d'admiration et d'amour, malgré ses parents égoïstes qui refusaient une trop grande complicité entre eux. Je craignais le pire.

« - Il est en phase terminale... Il n'a pas beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir... Mon père ne veut pas que j'aille lui rendre visite à l'hôpital... »

Tss. Ses parents étaient vraiment des cons ! Faire pleurer un ange pareil pour quelque chose d'aussi égoïste...

Attends... Un ange ? Depuis quand j'appelle Sakito « Ange » maintenant ?

« - J'ai peur de le perdre, Ru...

Je sais... Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va s'en sortir, pour toi. Viens Saki, il faut te reposer. »

Je le pris dans mes bras et je l'entraina jusqu'à ma chambre. Je le déposa dans les draps encore chauds et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Je me posa à côté de lui, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« - Oublies tes problèmes Sakito. Pour l'instant. Je reste là, avec toi. »

Il me souris, un sourire que j'avais rarement trouvé aussi beau, et ferma doucement les yeux, après avoir pris ma main dans la sienne.

Je la caressa doucement, en me disant que ce n'était peut être pas bien d'avoir une aussi grande affection pour lui...

POV Sakito.

Plus rien ne va. Entre mon frère, mes parents et toi... Toi. Cet amour que je ressens pour toi depuis longtemps me bouffe totalement de l'intérieur. Tu es si doux, si beau, si parfait. Si tu savais le manque que je ressens quand je ne suis pas près de toi... Quand tu t'inquiètes pour une autre personne que moi... Je suis si égoïste... je te voudrais pour moi, moi et seulement moi. Je voudrais que tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime, ce qui me paraît totalement impossible.

Là, auprès de toi, je me sens bien. Ma main dans le tienne, ta respiration régulière, ta chaleur et ton odeur... Tout est agréable chez toi. Je voudrais rester comme ça pour toujours, oubliant les problèmes de la vie réelle. Je sais que malheureusement, c'est impossible.

Alors je reste comme ça pour le moment, profitant de l'instant présent.  
Soudain, je sens un corps chaleureux se poster auprès de moi, sous la couverture. Le tiens ? Je l'espère. Tu m'encercle de tes bras, tandis que je hume ton odeur si rassurante.

Ah, Ruka, si tu savais...

Sur ce, je me laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand je me réveilla, il était assis à côté de moi. Il me sourit et m'interpella:

« - Tu vas mieux, Saki ? »

J'adore quand tu m'appelle comme cela... Ru-kun...

« - Oui... Je suis encore un peu triste, mais je vais mieux, je te remercie. »

Il me souris tendrement.

Alors, je me dis que c'était peut être le moment.

Je m'approcha doucement de lui, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il ne réagissait pas, mais son expression était concentrée. Alors je colla mes lèvres tout contre les siennes. Elle étaient douces et alléchantes, un pur régal. Et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il cherche à approfondir le baiser. Sa langue caressa lentement ma lèvre inférieur, tandis que je lui laissais libre passage dans ma bouche. Il joua sensuellement avec sa jumelle, et caressa tendrement mon palais. Il posa une main sur ma nuque, joua tranquillement avec quelques mèches de cheveux, tandis que je passais mes bras autour de sa taille, pour nous rapprocher encore un peu plus. En manque d'air, nous nous séparons à contre cœur.

Je me dis alors à cet instant:

« Est ce que j'ai bien fais de céder à mon envie ? »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A suivre ! Pas de chapitre pour au moins Deux semaines, je suis très occupée, je vais à la Japan Expo et ensuite je pars au Maroc... Je vais essayer de poster avant de partir, je vous le promet !!


	7. Epilogue

Tu es ce que je veux.

Épilogue.

« - Au revoir, Uruha-san !

Au revoir Jun !

C'est Yomi !

Ah oui, pardon, au revoir Yomi, rit le blond. »

Je me précipita vers la sortie. J'aimais bien mon travail, mais qu'est ce que c'était crevant ! J'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison. Je l'imaginais déjà, perché sur son bureau, distinguant à peine son visage à cause du bazar monumental qui régnait autour de lui, ses lunettes perchées sur son nez, son expression concentrée... Il était si mignon comme ça !

Moi, je travaillais maintenant dans un atelier de photographe. Comme j'étais un apprenti, Uruha-san a été chargé de s'occuper de moi. C'est un homme charmant, qui n'a pas laissé Ni~ya de marbre lorsqu'il est venu me rendre visite à mon travail ! Preuve qui est qu'à peine deux semaines plus tard, Uruha m'a dit qu'il avait un rendez vous avec lui. Et que désormais, ils vivent un amour passionné.

De mon côté, je fais de mon mieux pour accomplir mon travail, devenir photographe professionnel serait un de mes rêves ! Avec Uruha-san à mes côtés, je ne doute pas que je puisse l'accomplir.

Ruki et Reita sont maintenant encore à l'université pour continuer leurs longues études de médecine. Au début, Reita voulait faire dans le graphisme, mais vu que Ruki avait l'air décidé d'aller en médecine, il est allé avec lui. Décidément, il est fou de lui. Ils ont un petit appartement tout près du notre, à quelques rues d'ici. Ruki étant devenu mon meilleur ami, nous n'étions pas près de perdre contact !

Pas très longtemps après que Ruka nous ai aidés à tirer Hitsugi des griffes de son père, Sakito et lui nous avaient annoncés qu'ils étaient en couple. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle ! Sakito était un vrai petit chien, mais Ruka appréciait cela. Ils étaient vraiment mignons ! Ils continuaient tout deux dans le conservatoire de Tokyo.

J'arrivai sur le seuil de la porte. Je frappa à celle ci. Aucune réponse ? J'entrai doucement dans l'appartement, déposant mes chaussures à l'entrée ainsi que ma veste.

« - Hitsu ? Tenshi no ? »

Aucune réponse. Bien décidément ! Il n'était pas partit se promener tout de même, lui qui est en ce moment si concentré dans son travail...

J'avançai vers la chambre. J'ouvris lentement la porte. Il était là, exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Si adorable.

« - Mon amour ? »

Il sursauta puis se retourna vers moi. Son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire, que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde. Il se leva, s'avança vers moi et me déposa un baiser sur le front.

« - Bienvenue à la maison. »

Je me colla un peu plus contre son torse, humant son odeur si protectrice. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et me caressa doucement le dos.

« - Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui ?

Oui, avec Uruha-san ça se passe toujours bien.

Faudrait que tu me le présente un jour celui là !

Demande à Ni~ya ! Dis-je en lui tirant la langue. »

Il en profita pour jouer avec celle ci, puis introduire la sienne dans ma bouche. Nous nous embrassâmes amoureusement pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à que chacun de nous soit en manque d'air.

« - Dis Yomi, il faut que je te dises quelque chose. A propos de mes études.

Oui, qui a t-il ?

Et bien... Je comptais entrer au conservatoire.

Au conservatoire ?

Oui.

Écoutes, où que tu sois, tant que tu es heureux, ça me va.

Mais, Yomi, j'ai l'intention de créer un groupe.

Un groupe, fis-je, surpris.

Oui. Et... je voudrais que tu m'y rejoigne. Ta voix est splendide, il me la faut, me dit-il dans un sourire.

Mais... Hitsu... Je fais mes études pour devenir photographe et...

Je ne te force pas, c'est juste que j'ai peur d'être trop souvent séparé de toi si jamais j'y arrive.

Je... »

Je réfléchis un instant.

« - Je te suivrais partout où tu iras Hitsu tu le sais bien. »

Il me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

« - Merci.

Tu as une idée de nom ? Et de membres ? Dis-je en rigolant.

Sakito et Ruka sont partant figure toi ! Et Ni~ya m'a dit que si j'avais besoin de renfort, il serait là également. Pour le nom...

Oui ?

J'avais pensé à un truc...

Lequel ? Questionnai-je, pressé. »

**« - Nightmare. Oui... Nightmare serait un bon nom. »**

**Owari. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

buhahahaha ! C'est finit ! XD

Ca me fait une sorte de vide. ;_; Ca termine un peu en couille, pardonnez moi T_T J'espère que cette fic vous a plut, maintenant, place à « venu d'autre part » Ma nouvelle fic !

Merci à tout mes lecteurs, surtout Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya, qui m'a beaucoup motivé ! Merci encore !


End file.
